An air freshener can be used to provide a pleasant scent to an area surrounding the air freshener. In certain circumstances, air fresheners can be used in vehicles. Various air fresheners can provide a constant emission of a volatile composition, such as a fragrance, to an interior atmosphere of a vehicle, regardless of whether the vehicle is operating or dormant. Such constant emission of the volatile composition can cause passengers to become acclimated to the volatile composition, thereby essentially rendering the air freshener useless. Further, in some instances, temperatures within the interior atmosphere of the vehicle can be extreme leading to a volatile composition scent that can be either too powerful or not noticeable to the passengers of the vehicle. What is needed is an improvement over the foregoing.